Forgotten Coffee on the Table
by dandelion-heart
Summary: Random thoughts lead to strange encounters (it's ok to fantasize, right?).


**Forgotten Coffee on the Table while Sitting with Her**

* * *

He sighed and glanced once more at the golden ticking hands on his wrist. The clouds had still not parted and he cursed, thin lips mouthing various swearwords.

A young woman passed by him, chancing a look; his dark, small eyes met hers and she blushed before hurrying away. He laughed to himself, flicking his ebony shadowed hair off his brow. Yet another one had not been able to pass by him without realizing the height of his limber stature and how sly his gentle wink was.

He sighed once more, albeit somewhat more pleasantly, and leaned forward, looking to his left and right. The mist adorning the station's railing was as heavy as the clouds in the dulled sky. He yawned and shifted his bouquet to the other arm, blinking wearily at the railroad tracks just beyond the porters and conductors.

"Of course she's late," his foot tapped a restless pattern into the wooden panels. "You're testing me again."

Checking all directions around him once more, he took a step towards the wide staircase and started to walk.

"Damn," he whispered furiously as a train whistled in the distance. He turned and peered through the fog, hands clenched as the train approached, then passed by nosily.

His eyebrow twitched and he shook his head furiously.

"Damn it, this test sucks," he muttered, leaning back into his straight posture once more. He made a mental note to never again accept his lieutenant's simple requests; when she asked for a favor, it pertained to work. But if she ever again asked for a request- no, he shook his head in the absolute negative.

Another shrill whistle called and he let his shoulders droop, eyes closing. The passenger cars began to halt, slowly moving to the platform and he mumbled a few relieved curse words.

But it was the moment she stepped out from the rusting doorway that he began to ignore his lieutenant's skills with weapons and her amazing gun control. He had faced such conflicts before but it was now that he simply stood, mouth open at the girl who stared right at him.

"_My niece is coming over and I want you to accompany her here," her blonde hair spoke to him as he gazed lazily at her quickly moving hands. "All your paperwork still isn't organized so this is just a simple request from my part. You will accept it won't you, Sir?"_

"_Hell a simple request wouldn't hurt,"_ he mimicked his previous thoughts and attempting a small, strained smile, he strode to meet her. It would be hard to escape later, especially as his confidence turned to leaden resignation once she smirked ever so slyly at him.

He had met her first when a young boy her age had worked under him; ambitious and actually quite hard-working. He grinned in recollection; he was a brat and a fool but he would always remain a child and therefore he was the perfect little brother. At least in his eyes, he reflected; maybe all his jests scared him away. He bit down a laugh at the sight of him yelling in frustration once more, the little pest arguing with the accomplished elder brother…

She had never really meant anything to him other than the Full Metal Alchemist's friend; perhaps more, as they had a strange bond that he never could quite place. It was even stranger than his lieutenant's persistence to manage him; the girl always seemed to harbor some resentment towards him though it was quite clear that she was cherishing every moment she was by the boy's side. She was odd herself, strong and reckless but gentle and caring; and a terribly quick tongue he always remembered.

Except when he himself was around. He had never quite understood the tension at first; it was never elucidated but then- he looked at the girl walking beside him.

Her eyes still seemed confused but more at ease. They had met before this occurrence, a small moment at a grave where his words had blanketed her at last and maybe released all the guilt he held in the barrel of his revolver…

But there were times before this even; in the secondary, and third meetings, they had not quite been able to "get along," as the lieutenant so succinctly put it. She had the Alchemist's spirit bottled up and though at first glimpse, he welcomed it warmly, it wasn't long before he was letting the colorful words ripple off his severely bitten tongue- in the closet though, he remembered. It had been dark and smelled of pine and she could still be heard on the other side, her golden hair sliding from one side to another…he could imagine it.

She was prettier than he recollected, and she looked up at him, blinking away the brightening sunshine. He quickly brought his attention forward and prayed that she would not begin to talk.

He could not stop imagining his lieutenant laughing at him when the girl opened her mouth; he glared once at the sky before weakly smiling down at the young girl's face.

"Winry Rockbell?"

"Roy Mustang."

He blinked.

"Er, yes…"

"You forgot about me already?"

She had an inquiring look on her pale features.

"I was looking for a niece."

"Ah."

"You aren't Riza's niece are you?"

He cursed his ineptness at basic communication.

"Oh I am."

"Oh."

"So, would yo-"

"Well, it does help that you're pretty."

If he only had the lieutenant here by him so she could drive a few bullets into his leaden head.

And maybe sandpaper to excuse the red on both of their surprised faces.

The café was not very occupied but it seemed as if everyone in the world and on the street and by the counter was mocking his every move.

Roy set his barely touched cup back on the table and cleared his throat. He knew that whatever he would say would begin yet another battle but there was hope for him yet.

She shifted her blue eyes to his beady ones.

"So, what brings the visit?"

"Riza wanted to see me," she shrugged. "The whole team wanted to actually." She laughed, chimes tinkling softly in his mind, a breath of spring blooming. Until she killed it, pointedly and beautifully.

"Other than you."

"She never bothers telling me anything," he replied testily.

She lifted one thin eyebrow.

"You could have mentioned that you wanted to see me, too."

"Oh," he grinned mischievously, eyes glinting. "So you came for me then?"

"No one comes to you," she smirked. "You run to them."

He frowned.

"You have it wrong there, Winry, the ladies always notice me first."

"And then they hurry away," she said sweetly, the saccharine voice pressing his temples together in a vice.

One look and the slim, well-figured girl was merely a pretty and bright youth, an easy sight for sore eyes. But the golden rose had thorns, and though Roy hated himself for it, he did enjoy letting his fingers get pricked every time. She had never seemed to conceal such a biting but soothing personality from the outward appearance and he began wondering why the hell he was thinking about her when she was right there and her change of mood was just like the weather.

"It just started to get nice outside when you came," he commented dryly.

"Of course it did," she smiled in return. "I came after all."

He let his head tilt to the side and analyzed the curve of her cheek, the length of her neck, and found himself detesting his every pore when he saw the curve of her chest under her shirt.

"What?" she asked, glancing down.

Roy grimaced; it was a reflex. He found his hands around her face and his lips forming the words-

"Don't look down."

She laughed loudly until she blushed and understood. He could not imagine the torture approaching, and quickly retracted his hands, arms tightly by his side and eyes wary.

"It's ok to be gentle once in a while," she mumbled, rubbing her cheeks.

"Ah, sorry, my hands are rough." His face felt as hot as the steaming coffee on his right. She had not punished him, and so he breathed in relief.

"They are." She, for the first time, had nothing sharp to needle him with and he sank down in his chair with a sigh. He tried not to note that her response had been a place-holder, something to unsuccessfully ease the unease.

"We'll leave the bags here, good with you?"

"Won't we have to double back to get them?"

"No, I'll arrange a carrier so that they'll be left at her address."

She nodded silently and began walking to the exit.

"Where are you going?"

Why the hell was his voice so loud? It seemed to echo past her and her curious eyes as she faced him.

"You'll make the call and I'll wait."

It was a command. He hated commands. He didn't hate her though, he reasoned.

"Fine."

But he had to have the last word.

They were only a few blocks away from the lieutenant's office, and from there, they would leave with the key to her apartment.

She was the lieutenant's niece and as such, she was a lethal bomb, though extraordinarily pretty with her hair down now and her face rosier. She still teased him but he laughed in earnest now and they couldn't help but maintain eye contact…

Despite the strange close distance in the shop, it was odd to walk next to each other, his frame contrasting her 13 years younger shape. He didn't want to bother hurting himself over calculating their age difference nor did he want to ignore fully that the tension that was tangible couldn't be cut by his mental knife. That was surprising he noted, because it had worked with countless others, yet he couldn't ignore the girl right there, turning to face him with another riddle. Oh yes, that was the game, the game of life, he mused, trying to ignore the brush of her hand against his.

It didn't even matter that he would fail all of her questions, and she could laugh at him…he'd still win whenever he'd experiment and send her a grin and let his hand move behind her back and she would move in a way that both of them could not possibly ignore. That was the victory, hidden behind that game both of them could play, victory that he found himself hating to earn.

It was gentler than before, their remarks, their responses, and their ways in helping each other open up.

It was no longer restricted to mere language. It was also delightful, and he used that word earnestly, to see her laughing without scorn. So delightful, he thought, thinking of yellow and her hair that lay in strands over her shoulders and dress.

It was sometimes difficult to imagine walking forever. But here, with it very possible to move his arm around her and not have her squint and frown at him, it was possible.

"So have you been? How's the business been?"

It had been that question a few moments before but now it was different.

"How do you know all the gossip?"

She raised her eyebrows and her habit of using her sweet voice to hit him again so that he smiled weakly to her quick response was still not old. His little brother should have coached him, yet he must not have understood her very well himself. To leave her alone and yet leave her pining, ever so differently in her own way…he was such a child. To leave this behind, Roy could seriously doubt him.

He chuckled lightly and decided to meet her eyes; maybe he could spare another victory. Which is why he swallowed hard and stared straight ahead when he saw her glaring.

"Riza told me about the newest one."

"Aunt Riza, huh? She tells you this stuff?"

"You're back to it all again, aren't you?"

"That bothers you."

"Don't even try Roy."

"It would bother me."

"Really?"

"Just tell me to stop then."

"Stop."

"I will."

She glared at him and he smiled once again. He had won once more, because he meant it and his heart was pounding so madly that if this was the last time she saw his face before he collapsed from a heart attack, he would be smiling at her.

He heaved the last of her bags up to his lieutenant's apartment, and shivered. Once more, the air conditioning was on the extreme setting and the fall cool sunlight wasn't helping the temperature.

"It's warmer in here," Winry called, and he moved some luggage aside as he stepped in. He had been here before, though he realized that those times had been in a drunken stupor or in an exhausted mood. The cleanliness was baffling, and he spent a few moments simply taking in the organization and sterility of the room.

"How does she live with us," he wondered aloud, shoving some bags inside with his boot.

"Roy, you can leave those alone for now, just come in."

He had never spent this much time with Winry either he noticed, following her slippered feet into the kitchen. From the café to the car to the headquarters where they found Riza's key to the place to the streets to here; they had not fought as much either, but still.

"You hungry already?" he joked lightly, following her fluid movements.

"I'm making something for you," she said in mock annoyance, selecting a mug from the cabinet.

"I'm fine, really."

"You didn't touch your drink when we ate lunch, though."

"Well- I was nervous."

"You're still nervous around me?"

"Believe it or not."

"Am I that intimidating?"

He bit his lip. He had nearly complimented her attractive characteristics once more, and this was already maybe the seventh time this afternoon. Their sentences were growing longer and he wanted nothing more than to suddenly stop cursing himself and actually argue with her again.

"Roy?"

"Winry?"

"What?" she narrowed her almond-shaped eyes in question.

"Don't do that."

Her eyes opened to their full extent and he smiled in them.

"You look prettier when you don't frown."

"Stop flirting," she commanded but she didn't tear her sight away from him and he could tell, from the few paces away from her that she had figured out why they hadn't quarreled yet, why they simply accepted each other's presence, and why they seemed to like the feeling of brushing shoulders together on the street…

"Can't seem to," he grinned again.

"So this treatment isn't only for me?" she said in her normal, teasing, loud, honey voice, eyes widening.

"It is," and he stepped forward. She stepped back and he nearly shrank away into a corner until she laughed again.

"You are going to stop then."

She stopped however, once he moved closer and sank his lips into hers, letting his rough hands move under her face.

She didn't resist him and he congratulated himself for saving the day.

"I am amazing," he said aloud, lips crushed against her soft ones.

"Really," she giggled, though utterly confused by his sudden remark and dizzy from the escalating passion in their kiss.

"Don't mind me, I had forgotten that there was this gorgeous girl in an empty house and I was standing here like a sucker, forgetting to act like a man."

"So you needed some self-esteem to boost you up."

He nodded in the affirmative and decided not to waste anymore time wondering why they really were doing this, pushing his tongue against hers.

"You taste good," she whispered.

So that was the reason. But it wasn't manly.

He answered by lifting her legs onto either side of him and pressing her against the wall to continue their open mouth debate; he was hers to argue with as long as she wanted to now.

* * *

**A/N:** So Nayuki-Bunny and I had a tournament of sorts, and I got an amazing crack couple to work with. This fic is really random though, since it's the result of only an hour's time to write and edit! Nayuki's pressuring made me post this so complain to her about anything you don't like! I tried to make the interactions between Winry and Roy at least somewhat amusing to read, but anyways, I hope you enjoyed my attempt with a couple I don't support. Leave a review if you liked what you read!


End file.
